The Watch
by Kumiko-chii
Summary: Tick...Tick...Tick... It'll never break, never stop. As long as the heart stays true. Umi x Kotori fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

 _Flashback_

 **sounds**

Tips: read slowly

* * *

Umi pov

 _I can't remember when it all started. When I realized that I had fallen for you. Was it when you looked at me worriedly when I was sick? Was it when you called out to me_ _ **that**_ _day? Or… was it when we first meet during that day? I don't know when…_

 _But all that matters is that I could stay by your side._

* * *

"Umi-chan~~!"

I turn and saw you, I feel like time had stopped as I took in what you are wearing. Soft grey-hair tied to the side with blue scrunchie along with that cute little tuff on your head, white inner shirt and blue vest with brown lining with a light blue skirt. _So cute._

I snapped out of it and saw youwaving your hands in the air, calling my name while trying to catch my attention. Weaving through the crowd; I make my way to you. I greet you back while trying to catch my breath. You smiled and ask if there is a place that I wanted to go. I just shook my head and told you that any place is fine. I could feel myself getting excited for the date. After all, it has been a while since we have our last date, since both of us are busy with our works.

"Do you want to watch some movies then? There is this new movie filmed. It's been recommended." You talked while moving your arm in gestures. _Cute_ … again it seems like that is all I could think of whenever I'm with you, I can't help but smile. Soon we've arrived at the cinema; we bought tickets and snacks for the movie. I looked around and saw that the place was nearly packed.

"We're lucky that we manage to snag the highest seats." You smiled while munching on some snacks. _Lucky indeed._ Looking at you sitting beside me, who wouldn't? –Although I would never say it out loud- I chuckle silently to myself. Not long after that the lights dimmed and the movie starts.

* * *

The movie was actually quite good. Both of us got good laughs watching the movie and we decided to have a walk home after having dinner. You talked animatedly about the movie. Your golden eyes shone when you talked about your favorite part of the movie and give some comments of your own about the movie. I listened to you while eating our shared fries.

"I mean really I can't believe that he fell down stepping on nothing! ***laughs*** that's so priceless."

Giggling, I off handedly commented on how the character brilliantly tricked his brother onto thinking that he was mute when he actually wasn't. You agreed and commented that it was sad that the character had to die in the end. You admit that it was a good plot twist. We talked for a while occasionally sipping on our milkshakes and eating fries.

Soon it is time to go home, I insisted to walk you back home. The walk was quiet, it wasn't awkward, rather it was actually quite comfortable. Though I noticed that although you were quiet, your eyes seemed to look far away. I could tell that something was on your mind and so I asked. You seemed hesitant at first but after contemplating everything you decided to tell me.

"There is actually something that I need to tell you…"

* * *

"Alright, meeting dismissed."

I clean up my things, preparing to go home. I greet my colleagues 'good bye' and went out of the building. As I walked down the streets I remembered what you told me few days ago…

 _"There is actually something that I need to tell you..."_

 _I was worried. My heart beats rapidly as my mind wonders if anything or something had happened._

 _"Umi-chan… I-I-I got promoted."_

 _I froze my mind went blank. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding, I flicked your forehead, you flinched and pouts as you give me the puppy eyed look. I moved my head near to your letting it touch, I told you not to scare me like that and that it was actually good news._

 _"I wasn't finished. My boss decided to send me to some country to present the business the day after tomorrow. And it's on the day of our anniversary!"_

 _You whined and I told you that it is alright and that we could spend some time before you took off. You smiled and told me that you were glad that I wasn't sad for missing out on that day._

As I walk down the street a shop catches my eye. It was an antique shop, I walked in and the bell softly tinkles signaling that there are customers coming in. It seemed to be quite different than most antique shops. The shops bears simple to almost no decoration and yet gives off a warm and cozy feeling. The shelves sit many antique dolls, accessory and trinkets.

I look around not knowing what to buy and yet my heart tells me to keep on searching for… something. Not finding anything on the shelves interesting I walked to the counter, the shop void of people somehow didn't strike me as odd. I walked to the counter looking under the surface.

Something then catches my eye; it is a watch, a wristwatch to be precise. I didn't know why but the watch catches my eye. It looked like an ordinary watch. The time piece is silver in color with soft blue band. There were a few gems surrounding the watch's face, one on each side. The gem seemed to be glowing softly –though I would say that it was the trick of the light- and it seem to draw me in.

"See anything you like?"

I jumped, not expecting a voice. I looked up and saw –surprisingly- a woman no older than I am. Her low purple twin-tail hair sways softy as she walk to the counter. Her emerald eyes glance at what I was looking at. She then smiled –softer almost motherly- to me.

"Are you buying this watch?"

She asks. I nod and requested to buy the watch as a pair. "I will sell them to you but under one condition and for two prices." I ask her why. "The watch is no ordinary watch. The watch is enchanted. Once you wear them it will not stop, it will not break no matter how high it fell, as long as the heart stays true. It is a high price to pay, knowing this will you still take it?"

I was skeptical and hesitant but the notion of having something that my love has something of me pushes it away. I agreed and paid for the watch. "I will take the other price when the time comes after the sixth ring. Now I will tell you about the condition for having that watch." I wondered how she knew when to get the other price from me but my thoughts were caught off by her next puzzling words.

"The condition is… For your heart to be true to each other…"

 **Tick…**

* * *

It was the day… the day of our anniversary and the day that you will travel to the other country. It was also two days since I bought that mysterious watch. Oddly the watch hand is not moving but seeing that I was nearly late, I ignore it as I rush to the airport.

As anxious as I was I knew that you would be able to take care of yourself so I had nothing to be worried about. I spend some time with you before your flight arrived. Deciding that it is the best time, I present to you the watch.

 ***Gasp*** "Umi-chan?! B-but I didn't get you anything." You were shocked of course and guiltily eyed the present, I didn't mind since I said not to since I knew that you will be busy for your flight.

I told you that it is alright, that I've only bought it not long ago. You were happy and I was glad that I decided to buy the watch.

I told you about what the woman said of the watch, I knew that you were as skeptical as I am. You ask me whether I was sure I wasn't tricked. I ensure you that I wasn't –even though I didn't know if I was duped or not myself-. The watch shines beautifully on your wrist, its dark blue gem glowing softly under the sun light.

Not long after your flight has arrived and we hugged for a while, you and I said our 'good bye' and 'I love you'. You promised to call once you've arrived and that you will mail me every week whenever you could. I waved you good bye and watches as the plane ready to took off. I didn't realize that the watch that I put on, the watches hand that wasn't moving that morning had moved without me even realizing.

 **Tick…Tick…**

* * *

That night, I was sitting on my work desk finishing up some leftover paperwork on my laptop when I got a call on my phone. Looking at the ID I saw that it was your name. Excited I close my laptop and answer your call. You told me that you have arrived at the hotel and safely tucked on the bed. I laughed at how silly you were being and can't help but found it endearing.

"Are you tired? If you are you should rest. I'm sure that we could talk tomorrow when you not tired." I insisted. Not wanting to pressure you to stay up.

 ***giggle*** "Umi-chan, I'm fine. I miss you." It's a good thing that I'm already sitting down. If I was still standing I would definitely fall since my leg decided to become a useless jelly.

We talked till late at night. You would've insisted to talk throughout the night if I hadn't reminded you of work the next day. I could tell that you were pouting even through the phone and knowing that I laughed quietly before decided to finally hang up –though not before promising that we would talk again next time- that night I slept peacefully.

The first few weeks we talked as much as we could while exchanging more information to each other. You told me how it went with the industry over there and I told you what had been happening here. This went on and on.

It was then few weeks later I was hoarded by work, only taking a break when I want to eat. I haven't heard from you for a few days but I knew you were busy with work also judging by the tired sound of your voice whenever we could talk.

When we do finally manage to talk to each other, either you would fell asleep first or I would. So I always tried to get to you before going to work during the morning, even then it is rare, since I either have to go to work earlier or both of us would sleep through the calls.

 **Tick…Tick… Tick…**

 **..cr…k...**

* * *

A month flew by and tomorrow, it was time for Kotori to go back and also a special day. I finish up work as much as I could so I will have the day off on that day. I could feel myself get excited. I got off from work early.

"You're done for the day?" My boss, the red-head greet me as I cleaned my desk. I give her a nod and told that I've got something to do. "Alright, take care of yourself and enjoy your day off." Her raven haired companion said to me while she tries to catch up with the boss.

"Hey, Maki! Wait up!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my dearest tsundere?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TSUNDERE?"

I sigh. _I swear that they are dating despite their denials. I mean everyone could practically see it_. I shook my thoughts away and went to the nearest store to buy something for dinner later. _I haven't told Kotori that I finished early. I think I'll just surprise her by making dinner. She did think that I would be busy with work._ With that thought in mind I finished my shopping quickly and went back to my apartment.

After taking a quick shower and cleaning up the apartment, I went and prepare the foods. I look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7pm. _Kotori should be here about another hour._ 30 minutes later the food was heated and the table was set. I sat down on the couch and decided to watch the TV while waiting. Without realizing an hour or so had passed. Worried I decided to give you a call.

 ***Ring*** _come on *_ **ring* *ring*** _come on *_ **ring* *ring***

 ***Click*** "H-Hello?" Your voice came on –Oh how missed your voice- your voice sounding cracked and tired. "Kotori?"

"U-Umi-chan?!" Your voice sound much clearer now. "Kotori, where are you? Aren't you suppose to go back today?" I heard you gasp and stuttered. "I-I was b-but my boss decided to extend my time here a-and apparently they still need my help here. A-and I was going to call you earlier after work but I accidentally forgotten." Long silence… "U-Umi-chan? A-are you angry?" I heard you asked timidly. _Oh so that's why._ I silently let out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing had happened.

"No. No. I'm not angry I'm just glad that you're alright. I-I was worried that something had happened."

"I-I'm sorry." I heard your voice fades a little. "It's alright. You should rest."

"A-alright. I'm really sorry for making you worry Umi-chan…" I feel myself let out a small smile.

"It's alright. You were busy."

"Goodnight Umi-chan."

"Goodnight Kotori." And the line went dead.

"Happy Birthday Kotori." I look at the present sitting beside me.

Staring at the wrapped present, I decided to mail it to Kotori tomorrow. Finishing my dinner, I put the leftovers in the fridge and went to bed after brushing my teeth. _Hopefully Rin didn't mess up my mail this time._

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

 **..crrr…k….**

* * *

Months passed by. We hardly ever talked after our last call. _It still hurts. I wonder how are you Kotori?_

 _It was a few months after the call –the day when you were supposed to come back- I was hanging out with some co-workers, celebrating a good news from Maki and Nico. They were getting married within the next month –Finally!- so they decided to celebrate that night and also celebrating my birthday –that somehow they had found out-._

 _After hours of celebrating, I decided to go back home. It took me a while to go back to my room seeing that I was a bit drunk. I didn't know that you were back home since you said that you've been held for a bit longer in New York. So it was a surprise to see you in my living room. Though what shocked me more was that you were angry that night. At me. I couldn't exactly remember what exactly happened._

 _I just knew that you were accusing me of something –later I realized that the smell of alcohol and my messy clothing would probably send wrong message to you- and I was denying everything you've said. I knew I wasn't doing anything that would get you angry but feelings got the better of us and the next thing I knew, my head sharply snapped to the side, my left check stung as I stare blankly to the side._

 _My bangs hid my eyes, so you wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. You left in a hurry screaming that you hated me. Idiotically, I just stood there before everything catches up. When it did, I fell on the floor curled up wailing and crying until I fainted. That is how Maki found me when I didn't show up to work for weeks, curled up and crying in my bed._

After a few weeks of trying to get in touch with you, and not answering made me lose hope. I still keep on trying to reach to you. Mail, text's, calls and none were received or accepted. Now walking along the shopping center, I walk around trying to find the lottery booth, trying the lottery given to me earlier by a blond haired lady.

"Welcome! Welcome! Try your luck on the prize! Only 2 left!"

"Oh! Welcome ma'am. Would you like to try?"

Nodding, I walked to the booth and handed the ticket to the vendor. I take a look at the prizes and saw only the golden prize and a silver prize along with consolation prize. Turning the lottery barrel around, a marble fell out.

 **Clang! Clang!**

"Congratulations ma'am! You've won the golden prize!" He grabs the box prize and handed me a ticket. "Enjoy your weekend!" I look at the ticket on my hand. What it says on the ticket left me in shock. _**XX/06/2016 Departure: 9:00am. Destination: New York.**_ I feel like the air was knocked out of my lungs. _This is it. A chance! I'll be able to clear our misunderstanding. Wait for me Kotori!_ I have the perfect idea. _The date is a week from now. I need to clear up my work before asking for a leave._ With such determination driving me, I went back to home already planning to finish up my work early.

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

… **crrr…kkk…**

* * *

"Thank you for flying with us! We hope you have a nice day~!" The flight attendance greets as all the passengers got off the plane and to the arrival section. Waiting for the taxi, I stood there for a minute as I took in the view. _Good thing that I'm wearing thick clothes._ When the taxi came to view I wave it over and got in.

"Where to young lady?" The man spoke in perfect English. "O-Oh could you go t-to this place, p-please?" I gave the man a slip of paper, an address, as I stutter. Nodding, the man gives me back the paper and drove off. I sat there in silence as I took in the moving surrounding, feeling nervous.

Before I knew it, the cab stopped. I look up and saw a huge building, the building where you were sent. _GreyBird Co._ The biggest chain of clothing company. The building is much bigger than the ones in japan. I walked in and went to the receptionist. The chestnut-haired woman look up while giving a small timid smile, adjusting her glasses she greets me.

"Hello, w-welcome to the GreyBird Co. H-how can I h-help you?"

"Can I ask if Kotori Minami is in?" The woman looked puzzled at first before replying.

"I'm afraid that Minami-san is out for the day. Would you like to leave her a message?" I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. Thank you. Do you know where she might go to?" The woman ponders before saying that you would've probably gone to eat dinner. I thank her before I went out. I walk around just staring into nothing before I went in one of the store to buy a snack. After getting the snack I went back out, not realizing I was in someone's path, we collide. I hold my head feeling a bit woozy from the impact. I stand up to apologize.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"No, it's al-"

I froze because right in front of me was the one person I was searching for. _Kotori_. You looked shocked also and I saw an emotion flicker in your eyes. _Fear? Why?_ I shrug of my thoughts and went to hug you. You stood there still motionless that is until I hugged you.

"U-umi-chan?! Wh-What are you doing here?" You asked me, voice high but I didn't think too much of it.

"I-I wanted to see you and to say that I'm sorry for that night. It was a misunderstanding." You release from my hug and look at me.

"I-it's alright. I-"

"Kotori-chan!" at the shout you whipped around in shock and a ginger haired woman hugged you. _Again that look, what is it? Who is she anyway? Is she her friend? She a Japanese too. Must be one of her-_ My thoughts broke what I saw in front of me. It broke my heart as I try not to burst out in tears.

There you were in front of me with an unknown woman –unknown to me that is- your hands linked together while she kiss you. You broke the kiss, face flushed, and turn your head away. The ginger finally saw me.

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

… **crrraaaccckkk… …crrraaackkk…**

"Oh, hello. Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Honoka Kousaka, Kotori's girlfriend." She held out her hand. I took a peek at you and saw you avoiding my eyes. "I'm Umi Sonoda. Kotori's f-friend." My heart throbbed; it took me all my will not to grasp my chest as I held in the tears.

"H-honoka-chan. Could you go and get me some drink? I need to talk to umi-chan."

"Alright." The ginger went in the store. Awkward silence hung before I decided to break the silence.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" I look away my bang hiding my eyes. I didn't want to look at you, in fear that I would burst out crying. _So that's why you have that expression. The fear and guilt._

"U-Umi-cha-" "How long." I cut you off and you look at me confused, I still refuse to look at you.

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

… **crrraaaccckk…crrraaackkk… crrraaackkk…**

"How long, were both of you together?"

"A few months. We officially started after our fight."

You answered quietly. I stay quiet. _So it's been that long. Is that why you couldn't come back home? Because of her?_ But one thing in my head was why? WHY? WHY? WHY? Was I not enough? Was it because she is more precious to you? WHY? WHY? WHY?

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

… **crrraaaccckk…crrraaackkk…crrraaackkk… crrraaackkk…**

I let out a sigh before walking away. "U-umi-cha-" I cut her off again, for the last time. "Well, I-I hope that she made you m-more happier t-than I did." I walk off not hearing her replies. I ran and ran. Trying to get my mind off everything.

I slowed down and walk instead. I look to my hand, I was holding a small velvet box. Looking at it brings more pain in my chest and this time I couldn't stop my tears. _Why… you promised…_

 _It was months after we started dating. We were laying down on a wide hill, looking at the stars. When you suddenly asks, "Ne, Umi-chan. Do you think that we will get married someday?" I looked at you, a little bit incredulous, it was still early for us to know I told you. "Besides we don't have enough money yet." You were silent before we make a promise._

 _"Then, when we do, would you accept me to be yours?" You said giving me a velvet box. I sat down and look straight to your eyes. I gripped the box holding it near me._

 _"Yes, I would. Until then please, stay with me."_

And now, that promise will never be fulfilled. I lament at my cowardly self. I was planning to ask you today but it seems that I was too late. And I didn't realize that the whole time I was walking, my time is also running out.

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

I didn't realize that as I cross the street, a truck was heading my way in a fast speed. Loud horn blares to the night sky. By the time I turn around it was too late.

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOONK!* *SCREEEECH***

 ***CRASH***

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…**

* * *

A bright light shone as I squint, trying to adjust my eye as I look at my surroundings. It was black, an endless void. Oddly enough there were two chairs in the middle of the void. One of the chairs is occupied, by a purple-haired woman, she looked familiar. I racked my brain when I remembered who she was. "Y-you!" The woman just calmly smiled and gestures to the chair in front of her.

"Please. Sit down." I took a seat while eyeing her warily.

"Don't fret. I'm not here to harm you. I'm just here to get my payment." She explains to me. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

I nod and retell her what had happened. I ask her about the payment and how I would payback since I don't have any money with me anymore. She just smiles and told me everything. That on the day that I bought the watch, I was in some kind of a test. The watch was searching for a true 'heart'. Many of its owners previously before wasn't successful and it seems like that this time I was also unsuccessful.

"And so, as I said when we made the deal, it is a high price to pay. Once the watch cracked and broken, it fixed itself by taking the owner's soul." I was shocked. I knew that the watch was something unexplainable but to take its owners souls is just…

"Please, just take mine. Don't take Kotori's." The woman looked shocked.

"But if I were to take your soul you will die. Currently you're not dead but if I did what you insisted you would definitely die." I shook my head.

"Even so, I don't want Kotori to die. I will take her place also please, just don't let her die." The woman went quiet. "Very well if that is what you wished for but I would have to take her memory of you since you are taking her part of the deal." I nod and steel myself, I'm just glad that Kotori wouldn't die.

 _I'm glad that I could at least do this. Kotori, I hope that Honoka will make you happier in my place. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise to you. I love you forever more._

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…**

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…**

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…**

 **Tick…Tick…Tick…**

… **CCRRRAAACCCK!...**

==END==


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Yeay! I'm happy that many people enjoy the story. Even though this is supposed to be a one-shot, I decided to write a happy ending for this two (partially because I couldn't stand making more angst) So I hope you enjoy this last chapter. And as always I don't own anything.**

 **Review reply:**

 **ChiPee21:** Here you go part 2! Enjoy~ XD

 **Guest(1/2/3/4) :** here you go guys. X3 enjoy.

 **FurFurKanga:** Thank you for your suggestion! I tweaked a little to fit the story. I appreciated the thoughts XD

 **YuriLover24:** *Hands out tissues*

 **Runningshadows:** Btw I love your name XD Hahaha. I hope you're alright. I love/hate kotoumi angst too. T.T Here is the true ending.

 **And so as usual sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. *Bows* other than that enjoy the story! X3**

 _Italics - thoughts_

 _Italic &Underline - Dream/Memories._

 **STORY:START!**

* * *

A soft humming could be heard through the store as a purple haired woman sat side by side with a blonde. The blond looked at the woman beside her, contemplating whether to ask her or not. "What is it Elicchi?" Her lover stops shuffling her tarots. "Nozomi, it's just… Why did you let her have the ticket? Wouldn't that be bad?" The other woman just hummed and let the blond lay on her lap. "The path has been lay out by fate, Elicchi." Both went quiet and just basked in each other's presence.

 ***SHATTERING SOUND***

Both of them looked at the sound. "It is time." The blond told her lover, the other just smiled sadly. "It seems so.

* * *

A single broken crystal blue rose laid there on the floor, shattered, alongside a torn beautiful grey ribbon.

* * *

 _White Snow._

 _An empty street._

 _Cold breaths._

 _Heavy heart._

 _A blue haired woman standing on that lonely street._

 _I tried to call her and that's when it happened._

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOONK!* *SCREEEECH***

 ***CRASH***

 _"!"_

 ***gasp*** I woke up sweating and gasping for air. _Again that nameless woman. Who is she? Why do keep dreaming about her?_ I look at the clock on my table and saw that it was already 7. Calming down, I decided to get ready for the day, I was given a month off from work because of an 'accident'. _I don't even remember how I have that accident. The doctor said luckily there was no permanent injury just a minor concussion._ Finishing the shower and wearing a simple dress, I search around my wardrobe for my light brown jacket to keep me warm.

 _Every time I wake up from that dream, my chest would hurt._

 _Always the same place._

 _Even though I couldn't see her face, even though I don't know her name._

 _Somehow… Somehow… I could feel her sadness…_

 _Just who are you?_

* * *

"Kotori-chan, where does this go?"

"Oh, just put them there Honoka-chan."

"Alright,W-whoah!"

"U-waah be carefull!"

After a few hours debating on what to do to keep my mind off on that dream, I decided to clean the apartment with the help of Honoka-chan(who came by to stop and check up on me and ends up helping).

After what had happened I decide to try and clean up myself –with a huge protest from Honoka-chan, who still want to help- after making a promise to Honoka-chan to treat her bread after cleaning. Quickly moving the boxes away and throwing some unusable items, I was on my last box when something fell down.

 ***THUD***

Looking down, I saw that it was a watch or more specifically a wristwatch. It has soft blue band with a few dark –yet somehow soothing- blue gem around the face; shining beautifully, it would have been a beautiful watch if it weren't for a crack on the watch face. Even though it was cracked, I was somewhat hypnotized with the wristwatch; I couldn't take my eyes off it.

 _It's so beautiful._ ***THROB*** _The shade of blue is so soothing…_

 _Why does it feel…_

"Kotori-chan?" I snapped of my haze, eyes wide, my breathing labored. I feel arms wrapped around my shoulders, taking a deep breath, I even out my breathing. I smile gratefully to the woman behind me assuring her that I'm fine. "It's ok Honoka-chan. I just got a headache."

"Is it yours?" I shook my head and look at the timepiece on my hand.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember having them though." Honoka-chan takes the watch on her hand and inspects it.

"Well, I don't think you could use it. The watch glass is badly broken; it's amazing that it's still ticking." I look at her confused. _Ticking? But when I grabbed it, it wasn't even moving._ I look at the watch again and for sure I could hear it ticking, albeit softly.

"Do you want to throw it?" Honoka asks. I took a glance at the watch. _Should I throw it? But… I wonder why it is with me if I don't own it._ The gem glint beautifully under the sunlight, it was then that I saw it. _What's that?_

"What is what?" I jumped a little, I didn't realize that I said it out loud.

"I…uhh…I think I saw something." I took the watch somehow I feel like the watch was calling me... _Wh-what is this?_ At the back of the watch, there are scratches everywhere but what stood out the most was a letter. _A clue from the owner?_

"U.S" Honoka-chan looked at me. "So? It was made in US? That's normal isn't it?" I kept quiet. It is true. The watch could be made in US. _But there wasn't any indication that it was made_ _ **from**_ _US. Or… could it actually be someone's initial?_

 ***BADUUM*** _e-eh? My eyes…_

 _"Kotori-chan?" "Ko-Kotori-chan?!"_

 _WH-Whaa?_

 _"Kotori-chan!"_

 _My mind… is full of hazy pictures._

 _Shouts._

 _It looked like an argument. Th-there's someone there…_

 _!_

 _I-it's that woman again… The nameless woman… She's fighting with another person… I couldn't tell what is it about. The blue-haired woman was saying something…_

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _"_! I hate you!" The other person just shouted and ran out._

 ***THROB*** _M-my vision… i-is fading… I could feel myself going to faint…_ I looked at the blue-haired woman in front of me. _Sh-she's shak-king?_ I gather all my strength and walked in front of her. I still couldn't see her face. ***THROB*** _m-my head…_

Before I knew it, I had fainted. The last thing I saw before my conscious take over… were the tears flowing from the woman's cheek and the painful ache on my chest.

* * *

When I came to I was in the hospital. Apparently I fainted from what Honoka-chan told me and she called the hospital, in a fit of panic while also calling my mother. Week after that I was on the plane flying back to japan, the reason was that my mother thinks that all the stress has got into me which cause me in the hospital again –not to mention I was recovering from my 'accident'- and so here I am in my old room, laying on my back. My hand went to my pocket grabbing whatever it was hurting my thighs. _Keys, some coins, gum, wristwatch, paper-_ I blink. I couldn't believe that it was still with me this whole time. Shrugging I shove back the watch in my pocket.

 _I guess I'll walk around and maybe search for some lunch._

I walk around the streets of akiba while window shopping, trying to get rid of the uneasiness in my chest. I let my feet carry me as my mind wander and at the same time taking in the scenery. _I wonder how long haven't I've been walking around here? I wonder if maid-café is still there? I should visit sometime._ Somehow I found myself stopping in front of a store.

 _Nonchika's spiritual… oh wait Nonchika's Antique shop?…_ I was confused since there was a plaque with the word 'Antique' beside the word spiritual in a big 'x'. Shrugging, I went in. The store is indeed antique while also feeling cozy. Hearing voices I saw two women apparently in a conversation at the counter.

"But Nozomi!?"

"Relax Elicchi. It's all in the cards, besides sh-" The purple haired woman stopped talking when she notices my presence. There was a moment of awkward silence and I couldn't help but fidget on the spot while trying to come up an excuse.

"Oh, welcome. We're sorry for not hearing you came in." The blonde speaks. I shook my head while stating that it is alright and apologizing for seemingly hearing their conversation. The woman just shook her head. "No it's alright. I'm Nozomi Tojo and this is Eli Ayase. How may we help you?" After introducing I told them that I just wanted to browse through or at least that is what I had planned when Nozomi decide to ask.

"That watch…" I look at her confused; I follow where she was looking at and saw that she was looking at my wrist. My heart leapt. There it was that same wristwatch that I was sure been shoved in my pocket, was now securely wrapped on my wrist. _I'm sure I didn't wear it when I went out._ Inwardly panicking, I almost didn't hear Nozomi's question.

"Where did you get it?" I told her that I didn't knew and that it was in a box in my apartment. I asked her whether she knew who the real owner was. The two women in front of me then looked to each other, communicating with their eyes before Eli hesitantly answers.

"It was bought by someone few months ago…" before she could continue Nozomi cut her off.

"But we didn't remember who and since it was already bought, it is yours to keep until then." Eli looked shocked but didn't say anything. I was disappointed since I planned to give it to her incase the owner searches for it but she insist that I keep it still. I walked out the store while thinking of a way to know about the owner.

* * *

"Is it really wise to let her keep it?"

"Who knows…It is all in the cards Elicchi."

"Let's hope what you've said earlier is true."

Nozomi looked at the opened case in front of her. In it sat a broken wristwatch, it's soft grey band supports the –shattered and cracked- time-piece with dulled light grey gems. Emerald eyes looked at the initial carved to the time-piece.

"It's all in her hand now Elicchi, only she could change it."

 _K.M_

* * *

 _A figure._

 _A box._

 _The color of dark blue tresses_

 _"i…ou"_

* * *

"Mou, now what should I do about this?" Kotori looked at the watch she is holding. With a sigh she put them away. She kept on walking and her eyes caught to one building, after debating for a while she decided to walk in. The building is moderate and yet at the same time fancy, it was well known for its business, RedRoll Co; and Kotori happened to know the owner of the business. _It has been a while since I saw them_. Deep in her thoughts she didn't realize that she had bumped to someone. She apologized again and again before she realize who it was.

"Nico-chan?!" red-eyes widen when they realize who it was.

"Kotori-chan?! It's been a while"

The two old friends decide to go a café and exchange stories and Kotori found out that the idol was waiting for her wife –who is also Kotori's friend- and the owner of RedRoll Co., Maki Nishikino. Not long after that said person had arrived.

"Nico-chan, sorry the meeting took so long. Have you –Ueeh? Kotori? Why are you here?" the red head asks, taking a seat beside Nico. Kotori smiles and told the redhead that she bumped to Nico.

"I just finished to this antique shop to ask about something." This piqued the duo's curiosity. Kotori explained about the watch she found and she was curious about the owner. She show them the watch, Maki looked at the watch probably checking the quality despite the cracks and Nico… she has and indescribable face.

"hey, tell me… does this shop have anything related to tanuki or a fox?" Kotori pause thinking before nodding. "The shop name have a picture of a Fox on oneside and a tanuki on the other." At this Nico's eyebrow twitch. "Just to make sure… Does it have a purple and yellow flirting boobie monster?" Kotori sweatdrops at the statement. "Umm… there's a purple haired and a yellow haired woman?" That had come out as a question rather than a statement.

Nico sat back and huffed muttering something under her breath and Maki finally stopped her inspection, her face grim. She whispered something to Nico and both of them continues to whisper, this goes on until kotori couldn't take it anymore.

"Ummm, is there something wrong?" Maki looked uncomfortable and glanced at her wife. Nico just turn away and whistles, Maki couldn't help but glare before clearing her throat.

"You see… it belongs to an old friend but after her… 'accident' we didn't know what had become of her. We haven't heard of her ever since. I'm sorry kotori."

* * *

Blank eyes gaze at seemingly nothing. Blurry images enter her visions. Still, she couldn't what to make of it. "…tori…" Her head hurts a lot now –"ko…"- and not to mention the pain she felt on her chest whenever she had _that_ dream. "Ko….-chan" She wonders if she would ever know that nameless woman.

"Kotori-chan!" Gold eyes snapped up and focuses on the blue in front of her remembering why she was there, her girlfriend wanted to show her something. "Oh, sorry Honoka-chan. What is it?" Honoka tugged her hand urging her to hurry up. "We're almost there, are you alright? Do you need to rest?" Blue eyed looked at her worriedly. Another image flashed in vision.

 _"Are you tired?"_

 _"… you should rest…"_

She shook her head, her head pounding harder. Honoka looked worriedly still and Kotori ensures her that she is fine just a few headache. No sooner than that they had arrived at the destination. It was a park that they had visited during their childhood. They went to the swing and sat there.

The silence followed was excruciating and Kotori didn't knew why. The swing beside her clanged as Honoka stood up and stands in front of her. Honoka fidgets before fiddling something in her pocket and get to one knee while taking a deep breath, looking determined.

"Kotori-chan, we've known each other since we're kids and that my days with you has been great. When we got together many months ago…I was excited and happy, our time together, I will cherish it in my heart. S-So… I was hoping that we could have more happy time together." Honoka took another deep breath.

"So would you be my wife?" Kotori's head is blank, she imagined this many times in her head so many times she anticipated it everytime but now… what she imagined that she would burst her tear and accept the proposal in her head seemed so far away in her head. What she felt now, she felt sadness, empty, lonely and pain. Her head pulse again, stronger this time.

 _"Do you think that we will get married someday?"_

 _" When we do, would you accept me to be yours?"_

Unable to bear any more pain, she ran. Kotori ran away leaving Honoka stunned. She kept running her head pulsing more. Prickle of tears run down her cheeks.

 _"Yes… Until then…_

… _please, stay with me."_

Kotori gasps for air, eyes not looking at anywhere, hazy with pain and confusion. _Just who are you?..._ Again flash of the dark blue haired woman appeared. _Why? Why do I feel so sad?_ Another flash of a vision.

 _"I-I hope that she made you m-more happier t-than I did."_

Kotori kept on running, not realizing that she ran to the road, and on the path of an incoming truck.

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOONK!* *SCREEEECH***

* * *

There's a feeling of pain somewhere in my body, I couldn't tell where. I opened my eyes only to find that I was standing on a wide and dark abyss in front of me. Looking around, there was nothing surround it save for two set of tables few paces in front of me. Curious I went near it, on one table there is a broken crystal blue rose with a small box beside it, the other table has another beautiful crystal rose, mild orange in color and a beautiful grey necklace beside it.

I recognized the necklace, it was form Honoka, and the other woman gave on their first date together. Remembering what had transpired earlier, a heavy headache set in my mind and I cringed trying to bear the pain. I wondered for a second what had happened with Honoka. Looking in the abyss I wondered had I died? Fear settled in my heart, silently wondering if I would be left alone here before voice broke my thoughts. I looked around trying to find who was talking but there is nothing as far as my sight could see. The voice speaks again.

"Don't fret. You are not dead yet." My eyes widen, wondering if whoever it was could read my mind.

"I'm not reading your mind." The voice chuckles as I jumped unnerved still.

"Then why am I here? Where am I?" I speak to the void plain –as silly as it sounds, it was the only thing to keep me calm-

"We're in your subconscious mind and as to why you are here… well I'm sure you saw the items right?" I nod looking at the table wondering what it has to do with anything.

"It's simple you just have to choose one between those two items." I looked at the items. The condition is simple, choose the item and you get out. I moved to choose the necklace when I saw something glitters form the corner of my eyes. The crystal blue rose seemed to shine dully as I moved to grab the necklace, as if the shone would fades away. I left my hand hover above the necklace as I stare at the blue rose. Another image flitted.

 _An image of a woman._

 _Warm golden eyes._ Nearly identical as my own

 _Soft blue hair._

I dropped to the ground holding my head. The pain was excruciating and intolerable. I feel like fainting. Another voice filled my head, the voice is soft and kind yet stern, telling me not to fight it, to just let the image flow, I don't know what prompt me to comply but I took the advice, letting the picture to flow.

I saw many images, the nameless woman, myself laughing with someone, another pair of golden eyes looking at me warmly, warm hand interlocking together, the fight with the nameless woman, many more flickered in my head until it slows down, that nameless woman again this time she's holding out an item, a wristwatch. My heart beats fast, I don't know why but suddenly I felt like crying, the watch was the same watch that I had found.

 _U.S…_ The letter floated to my head. This time my head pulsating heavier before I realized that it was someone's initial, what I thought that it was when it was actually someone's initial. Another vision appeared.

 _"'Hello." The nameless woman was in front of me nervous and fidgeting. "My-my name is Umi. Umi Sonoda. It is nice to meet you." I smiled and introduce myself. The woman in front of me smile brightly yet shyly and I was entranced. I decided that I want to know this woman._

"Umi…Umi-chan." I opened the box and saw a ring. It was a beautiful ring. Its gem a mixture of azure and speck of grey. My eyes widened as I finally remembered everything. Our fights, the doubts, the painful heartache and my decision of dating Honoka-chan, to the point of our last encounter.

 _After Umi-chan walk away I decided that I would follow her. I told Honoka-chan that something came up and ran to try and catch up with Umi-chan. That's when it happened. I saw umi-chan stopped on the road with that truck heading towards her. I ran as fast as I could my hand trying to reach out to her before the trucks bright light blinded me. When I came to I was in the hospital…_

Tears fell down to the ground as I sobbed. I felt guilty for what I did. After I calmed down, the voice from earlier came back. "Have you decided what to choose?"

This time I didn't hesitate, I walk to the table, I look at the box and necklace, I took a deep breath and grabbed the item. "Yes I have." A door opened and I walk through it as another light blinded me.

* * *

I scrunched my face as I try to opened my eyes only to find a white ceiling. I groaned at the headache I received. I felt bandages around my head. I heard movements and door slamming open.

"Kotori-chan!"

"Kotori!"

I blinked owlishly, my mind still trying to process as I looked to my group of friends. Maki-chan, Nico-chan was on my bedside as Honoka-chan and my mother I beside me, all of them gazing worriedly. I wondered what had happened and asked.

"You got an accident. You ran off somewhere so suddenly." Honoka piqued.

"What were you thinking? Don't do that ever again if it weren't for Honoka for founding both of you, you would be dead!" My mother scold me. But my head only heard the word 'both of you'.

"Both of us?" "Yes! Both of you! You and Umi-chan!" This time Nico-chan spoke up. There were rustle as the curtain beside me fluttered open. And there I saw her, bandages are also covering her, around her head, her arm and neck and also her body from the way she moved. I felt tears flowing from my eyes as I jump hugged the other woman. "Umi-chan!"

After many apologies and many tears, Umi and I finally settled down. We learned that both of us had been in comatose for a few months and they nearly lose hope. Everyone was happy. There were still something that etches on my mind but I decided to keep quiet until the time is right. After an hour or so, my mother had to go back to deal with some certain things and the others had to leave, not before promising to meet again. The one that left in the room was myself and Umi-chan.

The silence was comfortable and not awkward. "Was it all just a dream?" I nearly didn't hear it with how soft umi-chan's voice was. "I-I don't know. It felt all too real." I answer her. "Umi-chan, I'm… really sorry. It's was a stupid thing to do." She knew what I meant but she just shook her head. "it's alright. I-it's also my fault for not being clear." I hugged her again, wondering what had I done to deserve this woman.

"But how am I still alive? I thought that the payment…" Umi asks. I shrugged as I don't know the answer, just that I was glad that everything is alright and back to the way it was.

"Both of you weren't dead to begin with. I just put both of you in a dreamlike state." Both of us jumped at the new voice. We turned and saw Nozomi and Eli on the door.

"So all this time, the time that I spend is actually a dream?" I asked. And Nozomi nods. "More or less, it was a fabricated of what would happened. A space, if you will. To give both of you the chance to choose your path." Nozomi looked at me while saying that and I realized that if I choose the other item, Umi-chan wouldn't be alive and I would forget anything about her. I hugged Umi-chan and she returned it while looking at me confusedly.

 _I really am glad. I promise not to let you go again, Umi-chan. I love you._

* * *

"Have you decided what to choose?"

"Yes I have."

Nozomi watch as Kotori grabbed the blue rose and the box. Indescribable relieve flow through her. She lay her head on Eli's shoulder.

"I'm glad that went well." Eli stroked her hair. "Me too, Elicchi. It's all in the cards." Eli just hummed as they watch the two pair reunite.

=END=

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chap. XD and for all of you reading this a short omake!**

 **Omake:**

"Oh yeah Umi-chan?" I turned to Kotori wondering what she wanted.

"I accept." I look at her confused. That is until I saw something on her finger, her ring finger. I feel my face burned. I remembered that I was supposed to propose to her on that day. Although I wonder how did she have it with her? _It seems that it's another story to be hold._

"Eeeh? Ah I- uh umm… Th-thank you…" I feel my face tilted up and something soft pressed against my lips. Recognizing the softness I returned the kiss in a haze.

Panting slightly, I stared hazily to the golden eyes in front of me. When the fog in my brain cleared and registered everything.

I could feel my face explode in warmth no doubt that I am blushing profusely right now. Kotori just giggled and before I knew it I joined her, the ring glinted beautifully under the light.

 _I love you, Kotori Sonoda._


End file.
